With miniaturization of semiconductor elements in recent years, not only manufacturing devices but also testing devices and measuring devices are required to have high precision corresponding to the respective devices. For example, in a case of measuring pattern dimensions by a semiconductor measuring device and managing exposure conditions and the like of a semiconductor manufacturing line, if a visual field positioning error is large, a pattern at a predetermined position cannot be distinguished from a neighboring pattern, and desired pattern dimensions cannot be measured. In particular, in a case where an interval between patterns is several nanometers and there is no pattern serving as a marker in the vicinity, it is difficult to measure the dimensions of a specific pattern due to deterioration of positioning accuracy due to deformation of a table of a stage caused by a shape error of a guide and variation in rollers of the guide.
In view of the foregoing, a technique for providing a gentle slope called crowning on a bearing surface of a guide to reduce vibration at the time of passage of rolling elements such as rollers is disclosed in PTL 1.
Further, a technique for supporting one of two carriages using a diaphragm-shaped spring to absorb displacement of the carriage due to thermal deformation of a guide, thereby preventing an increase in sliding resistance of the guide is disclosed in PTL 2.